Niñera
by Juri
Summary: Porque Haruhi no se puede librar del Host Club ni en vacaciones, aunque está vez su misión es entretener a una niña un poco más pequeña que de costumbre...


No era el hecho de que fuera tan difícil, al fin y al cabo, lo peor que un pequeño e indefenso bebé podría hacer era volver toda su comida encima o pedir cambio de pañal constante, y ni siquiera eso era tan malo. El problema, el /verdadero/ problema era que esos burgueses bastardos creyeran que ella estaba a su disposición para todo. ¡TODO! Y al verse aun a fin del curso dentro de la casa del contador del club, cambiando pañales a una pequeña pelinegra; mientras el chico de lentes se concentraba en leer no-se-que-cosas en la computadora... bueno, Haruhi no podía sentirse peor.

Lo recordaba perfectamente: esa mañana se encontraba frente al espejo probándose un lindo vestido a expensas de una pequeña apuesta que había hecho con su padre -sobre quien podía comer más cangrejo en una noche- obviamente, la chica perdió; y ahora tenía que lucir en linda falda encajada y mangas cortas con olanes. Ya ni sentido tenía maldecir, al fin y al cabo, una ida y regreso al mercado con eso y la tortura terminaría. O al menos eso pensaba la positiva mente de la chica.

Pero Haruhi empezó a comprender que su vida empezaba a ser el chiste de alguien al ver el par de autos negros estacionados frente a su casa. Para variar, atrayendo la atención de todo el vecindario al ser estos de marca. La chica sólo pudo maldecir a todo pulmón al verse en el auto a cortesía de dos robustos hombres completamente vestidos de negro. No sabía que odiaba más: que ellos la hubieras arrastrado con notoria clase, o el hecho de que los vecinos ni se inmutaron ante la acción. Tan acostumbrados estaban, los muy...

Y entonces llegó, todo el camino preguntándose hacia donde demonios iban al verse cegada del camino con las ventanas polarizadas. Y aunque lo hubiera visto, no conocía la casa de ninguno de los miembros del Club, así que, sólo bastaba con admirar la gigantesca mansión y esperar a ver a quien se encontraba tras el obsceno desfile de sirvientes.

Aunque esa ocasión fue perturbadoramente diferente: hasta el momento de admirar la gigantesca mansión todo había resultado según lo que pensaba, pero al ver al menor de los Ohtori posarse ante ella al abrir la puerta no pudo evitar abrir la boca a tal grado de que la mandíbula le doliera. No sólo porque /él/ estaba ahí, los sorprendente era verlo con la manija de la puerta en una mano y un pañal extendido a la cara de la chica en la otra.

"Cámbialo" ordenó sin ton ni son, extendiendo el pañal a una Haruhi pasmada, que entró al recinto cual robot, sujetando el pañal limpio que le habían extendido hacia instantes.

Para cuando la chica despertó del shock, se encontraba en la que parecia ser la habitación de Kyoya, con él sentado en su escritorio entretenido con la computadora. Ella, hincada frente a la cama, con un inconfundible hedor frente a ella y el incesante llanto resonando en su cabeza.

"¿Te importa? El chillido comienza a ser molesto..." habló engreído el muchacho, sin perder concentración en su monitor. El eufórico grito de Haruhi sobrepasó por mucho los chillidos del bebé.

"¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!" atinó a decir, con el pañal en mano a punto de ser lanzado a la cara del chico.

"Bueno..." por primera vez volteó, hablando tan sereno como sólo el podía, aún con el llanto del pequeño perforándoles los oídos "Necesito a alguien que lo cuide, y no soy precisamente la persona más maternal posible. Cámbialo antes de que ambos quedemos sordos"

La chica se mostró sorprendida, acatando la orden del chico por el bien de su sistema auditivo. Con cuidado, acabando de cerciorarse de que se trataba de una chica y que realmente necesitaba ese cambio, comenzó a limpiarla con un pensamiento totalmente distinto en mente.

¿Qué demonios pretendía Kyoya? Definitivamente la bebé era muy pequeña, no pasaba de dos semanas, y no se tomaba la molestia de prestarle la más mínima atención /aún/ estando a su cuidado. Pronto un pensamiento aún más confuso llegó a su mente¿Qué demonios hacía su sempai con una bebé prácticamente recién nacida? La imagen de una chica uniformada como su escuela apareció de inmediato, empujando al superior hacia la entrada del salón de música para retirarse al instante entre llantos. Imagen que no había notado bien hasta ese momento, cuando el vientre un tanto abultado de la joven sobresaltaba en el uniforme.

Haruhi despertó aún más shockeada que al principio, apenas percatada de que el llanto de la pequeña había cesado y el chico la veía desde arriba con su típica cara de indiferencia. La chica tragó fuerte.

"Buen trabajo..." se limitó a decir, para salir de inmediato de la habitación. La chica paralizada apenas y sintió al bebe jugueteando y jaloneando la manga del vestido, al ver estupefacta salir tan tranquilo al menor de los Ohtori.

oo

Ya resignada a cuidar a la pequeña ante las constantes amenazas de 'cierto jarrón roto y cierta deuda', bajaba las magistrales escaleras de la gigantesca casa aún impactada por la posición ante su compañero. No podía creer lo que sucedía, y mucho menos el hecho de que la haya llamado a /ella/ para encargarse de cuidar a la pequeña. No es que le desagradará o algo por el estilo, por el contrario, la bebe había despertado los instintos maternales que, hasta el momento, Haruhi ni siquiera creyó tener. Pero apenas y le cabia en mente que el chico acudiese a ella, siendo que ni siquiera sabía como cargarla.

Entonces la bebé carraspeo un poco, para soltarse en llanto a todo pulmón. Otra vez.

"Tendrás que subirla a cambiar otra vez" dijo Kyoya por delante de ella, sin siquiera verla "No sé que hagas, sólo cállala"

"Agh…" gruñó ella ahorrándose la grosería "Esta pequeña tiene hambre ¿Hace cuánto no come?" él levantó los hombros en señal de ignorancia "¡ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!" pronto notó como su histeria hizo a la pequeña llorar aún más fuerte. Suspiro un tanto cansada "¿Dónde está tu cocina?"

Tardó más de lo que hubiera querido en llegar a la gigantesca cocina de la casa, pero a cambio pudo dormir a la pequeña a base de arrullos y movimientos lentos de sus brazos. Kyoya veía entretenido a la joven, hasta que a esta se le ocurrió extenderle a la bebé, prácticamente obligándolo a sostenerla. Su mirada se dirigió a Haruhi, quien comenzó un exhaustivo recorrido a través de la cocina que iniciaba en el refrigerador para acabar en algunos estantes detrás del chico.

"¿Qué no tienes comida aquí para bebés?" el chico alzó los hombros de nueva cuenta, siendo notorio el peso extra de la pequeña en sus brazos. Haruhi no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco "… Comienzo a hartarme de eso" el chico sólo escondió su cara volteando, sonriendo ante la actitud de la joven. No sabía porque, pero la histeria de la chica era increíblemente divertida, por algún extraño motivo cada que los gemelos la exasperaban –o ella misma lo hacia por si sola-, no podía evitar sonreír de verla así. Y este caso no era la excepción.

"Iré a comprar algo" llamó la atención del chico de inmediato, pero antes de poder decir algo el todopoderoso PAF de la puerta principal ahogó sus palabras. Ahora miraba a la pequeña aún dormida en sus brazos, alejándola de inmediato como si de un virus se tratase.

oo

Definitivamente Haruhi debió pensarlo dos veces antes de salir de la puerta de la gran mansión Ohtori sin comentarlo con el chico. Por principio, la preocupación por el bebé la había hecho correr en búsqueda de la tienda donde comprar un poco de leche y alimento digno para una recién nacida, por otro lado, el hecho de que la tienda más cercana a la mansión estaba a más de treinta minutos a pie hubiera sido un excelente dato antes de iniciar el viaje a lo que su velocidad le permitía.

Y considerando su velocidad, Haruhi tardó más de una hora en regresar.

Para cuando entró a la casa sin encontrar el ajetreo de costumbre o un histérico Kyoya a punto de vender a la nena por Internet, la chica temió lo peor. Corrió a la cocina en búsqueda de ambos. Nada. De inmediato el instinto de la chica se accionó obligándola a correr con toda agilidad posible rumbo al cuarto del chico. No pudo mas que maldecir al encontrarse arriba de las escaleras, con el interminable pasillo repleto de puertas cerradas, sin poder recordar a donde se había dirigido antes "Burgueses bastardos…" pensó al momento de ir buscando la puerta correcta.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una puerta entrecerrada, de donde provenían voces en un volumen tan mínimo que perdían el sentido_. La voz de un chico_. Haruhi se acercó de inmediato, lo suficientemente cautelosa para no ser notada en caso de cometer un error. Y no lo había cometido. Frente a ella, Kyoya sujetaba a la pequeña con extremo cuidado, jugueteando con ella entre risas con una sonaja.

Haruhi sonrió complacida "Creo que tu mami se equivoco" pudo escuchar el susurro del chico "Fue a comprar comida y tu lo único que querías era jugar" antes de poder analizar lo que había escuchado y sentir toda la sangre amontonándose en su cabeza, el eufórico grito de una dama aunado a una entrada triunfal a la habitación del chico la obligó a distraerse de inmediato.

"¡Kyoya!" escuchó un poco distraída a la dama, quien sujetó de inmediato a la chica y la abrazaba con ternura "¿Cómo está Hana¿Se ha portado bien?" los ojos de Haruhi se abrieron inmediatamente al escuchar el comentario de la mujer, sumado al inevitable caer de todas las cosas recién compradas, llamaron la atención de ambos jóvenes.

"… Hana?" fue lo único que pudo articular, si es que a lo poco que se le entendió se le podía llamar de esa forma.

"Ah, sí, Haruhi, ella es mi hermana" empezó Kyoya, con la sonrisa reservada para las ironías, la cual pasó desapercibida por la chica en la puerta, quien trataba de comprender la situación "Es la madre de esta pequeña…"

El 'mucho gusto' de la mayor de los Ohtori pasó totalmente desapercibido y no recibió respuesta alguna. Y ahora le importaba un reverendo comino lo que pudieran decir de ella, al fin y al cabo ella no era mas que una pobretona que había caído vilmente en el juego del chico. …… Pudo sentir de inmediato el rubor en sus mejillas.

"Pero… sempai… y la cliente del Host Club?" pudo hablar cuando la mujer había abandonado la habitación, entre canturreos hacia su pequeña hija "La que… usted… bueno, le dio… que terminó enojada con usted…"

"¿Minayaki-hime?" sonrió de nueva cuenta el chico "Por algo te dije que /jamás/ le regalaras una caja entera de postres…"

Ante la cara de la joven Kyoya tuvo que ahogar una carcajada para no perder la compostura. Por su parte, Haruhi lo miraba sin poder articular palabra alguna, sorprendida de aquello a lo que sus pensamientos la habían llevado. Dio media vuelta de inmediato, dispuesta a abandonar lo más rápido posible la mansión. Necesitaba una ducha, y urgentemente.

"Gracias, Haruhi" escuchó a su salida de la mansión la voz del menor de los Ohtori, acompañado del pequeño gemido alegre de la pequeña.

…

"Burgueses bastardos…"

* * *

Ok, esto fue totalmente a lo random, cosas que de pronto se vienen a la mente platicando con Bratty por el MSN. Lamento al Kyoya tan OCC, pero no lamento el hecho de que haya dicho 'Mami'. Haruhi podrá burlarse de eso en otro momento, cuando acabe de maldecir sus malos pensamientos y a los burgueses... 


End file.
